Hot food will cool quickly to room temperature, unless the temperature of the food is maintained by food warmer. One type of food warmer is a hot plate based food warmer. These food warmers typically use a metal heating element systems and require an electrical outlet for power. The hot plate type food warmers may comprise a base, upon which a plate, pan, or other cooking container may be placed. The hot plate type food warmer may comprise a food warming dish that is used to maintain the temperature of the food, and is used to serve the food.
Another type of food warmer is a water based food warmer. With this type, a container that holds food is placed into a larger container that holds water. The water is then heated, either electrically or via combustion (e.g. sterno), which in turn, warms the food. Thus, this type requires either an electrical outlet power or a flammable source for heat.